Dark Wars: The Last Link in the Chain
by Uzumaki Crossover
Summary: An old war is coming to the elementary countries that will rock naruto's world. Can he save the land that was once Hyrule or will everything be lost to darkness. Naruto/legend of zelda crossover witha bit of dbz....naruto/?
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Wars: The Last Link in the Chain**

**Chapter 1 **

**Goma the spider**

I know I should not start another one but this one is stuck in my head. It is a naruto/legend of Zelda crossover with some dbz stuff.

Naruto is the link in line form the triforce. He is the hero of time's decendent and he is going to rock this world. Can he survive the coming of the dark wars from the past or will he fail in his quest to bring peace to a land that was once Hyrule.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep in the forests of konoha sat a young boy of about 10 years old. Although you would not know just by looking at him but he has had a rough life and it is about to just get crazy. He had been run out of town again by some drunk villagers. He was alone and was not familiar with this part of the forest. So, he just went exploring until he came upon an old looking shrine. In it was a tree stump with nothing on it but behind it, it had strange letters that he could not read. So he just traced them with his figures. He didn't know it but when he did that he started to glow. All of a sudden he could understand what it said!

_Kokiri's Emerald_

_Only the Hero of Time's decendent will be able to see and use the spirit of the forest's power!_

"Wha? What does that…..Oh…" said naruto as he saw a green jewel on the tree stump.As soon as he touched the green light went everywhere in the forest the people at the gates were blinded by it.

When it dimmed down, naruto saw there was more writing on the wall.

_Beware of time's enemy…the only why to defeat it is to stun it._

"Say what! What does that…"

BOOM!

"mean……Oh SHIT!" yelled the 10 year old as he looked behind he to see a huge spider!

"ARRRH!"

Naruto did not know how to fight that well yet so he did the next best thing…..run. He ran all the way back to the gates at top speed for a 10 year old. As he got to the gates he could se that these guards were the ones that were nice to him. As he came running they greeted him but he just speed by yelling "RUN!" They were about ask why when they had the roar and looked back and paled, and then ran.

They got to the middle of the city and before the ANBU knew what was going the huge spider attacked. It was mostly aiming for naruto. Finally the old man came and wondered what was going on. "Naruto what is that!"

"SOME HUGE SPIDER THAT WANTS TO KILL ME!"

"Damn…alright attack it men!" they did just that but it never flinched. The naruto thought about the writing and had an idea.

"OLD MAN WE GOTTA STUN IT SOME HOW!"

"Right" Said the old man but everything that did was useless. Naruto was getting piss that nothing would work until the jewel started glowing again. As naruto held it, a hilt made of pure gold form on top of it.

"What the…." He said as he grabbed the hilt and the said the phrase that instantly came to his mind from the jewel. "FOREST SPIRIT FLASH!" Again everything was engulfed in green light and when it died down, the spider was stunned. Also the blade of the sword had come out. It was green like the emerald and had a golden blade twisting around it. He then smirked and ran at the beast stabbing it in the eye in the process. But What he did not see was what everyone else saw. A trail of roots sprang up and was following naruto to the beast and when naruto stabbed it the wood went inside the spider and it turn to wood and was sucked into the blade.

One word was on everyone's lips. "Mokuton!"

Naruto then told the old man of how he got the blade/jewel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well tell what you guys think. R'n'R……I think next chapter I will skip to the battle in the valley of the end cuz everything else is the same as the anime except he uses the sword.

Tell if I should or not.

Also who should naruto be paired with…..because that depend on who the decendent of Zelda is.

Shion

Ino

Or Yugito or someone else……Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Wars: The Last Link in the Chain**

**Chapter 2**

**Triforce Rage **

Well since no one said anything to me about my question I will just do what I planning on doing. Touch luck for anyone who wanted to see the chunin exams and the other stuff. We stuff at the valley of the end. Like half way done with it anyway…..

Which one of the three should be Zelda's decendent?

Shion

Ino

Yugito or some other chick

Also….another poll at the end….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ARGH!" yelled naruto as he got a Chidori through the chest.

"heh….whatever the golden enery was, I stopped it…NOW DIE!" yelled sasuke as he threw naruto across the lake.

Naruto slowly got up as he was being healed by the triforce and the kyuubi. Over the past few years, naruto had mastered the use of the Kokiri Emerald's blade. The trees would bend to his will along with the other plants. He also found out, during the wave mission, he could summon Goma the spider from long ago. It just looked like its eye was cut into. Also during that mission, they let haku and zabuza live. (ice and water sages)The Hokage had given naruto some Mokuton scroll so he could learn them and he mastered them will ease along with the wind jutsu. So now here was, in the Valley of the End, trying to save his best friend from going to the gay snake pedophile that had bit him in the chuunin exams. Sasuke was just going for power, just like when he tried to take down Gaara(earth sage) in his half demon form. Naruto was able to beat in with the power of the forest. He used the trees to form a huge fox with the triforce symbol on its head….thought he did not know that part. Naruto eventually beat gaara and they became friends.

Now however was a different story, Sasuke just wanted power and he was going to get it by killing naruto. Like hell, right. So naruto slowly got up as the wound was gone. "Sasuke I am taking you back!"

"Never….you don't get it do you! JUST TRY!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled naruto as he tried to power up, but some thing else happened. He unlocked the power of the triforce that was his bloodline. He had all three. In having all three he was able to unlock another power. Triforce rage. The area around naruto was starting to go really bright! Then the triforce symbol appeared on the water underneath him.

"What the……WHAT ARE YOU!?" yelled sasuke.

Naruto was starting to fell the power rise so he put his hands in a cross defense way. Sasuke saw the triforce symbol appear on naruto's right hand. Then naruto said, "I am your friend!" he then let the power loose and rush up to sasuke, which got punched and kicked like there was no tomorrow. Evetually sasuke had enough, so he activated curse mark lvl 2. After that the battle went to new levels. The valley was literally being destroyed by their attacks! Then, finally, they used their best attacks.

"BLACK LIGHTENING CHIDORI!!!!"

"RAGING GOLDEN RASENGAN!"

Their attacks met head on, but it seemed that the rasengan was stronger. Sasuke was sent flying into the wall of the valley and was stuck there. While just hit his head real hard on the wall and fell in the water and was washed away down the stream.

Kakashi finally made it with pakkun. "Well?"

"I only sense Sasuke….naruto…..i have no idea." said the dog.

Kakashi just looked at the destroyed valley with sad eyes….he had lost another person._ I am sorry sensie…I am truly no good…_ he then hopped down to where sasuke was and pried him out of the wall. What naruto or anyone else knew was that the triforce power and infect the curse seal destroyed it at the last minute during the fight. That is why sasuke lost.

(back in konoha.)

Kakashi had gotten back with sasuke no problem. He had taken him to the hospital. When tsunade had asked where naruto was, Kakashi just shook his head and that freaked out the old hag. Life in konoha was about to change without naruto there. Sasuke did wake up but all he could remember was the chuunin exams and bit of what happened to him and naruto. He was going to find naruto, even if it killed him.

(With naruto.)

'wake up'

"Wha…"

'Wake Up Naruto!'

Naruto did not wake up. Instead the kyuubi took control. **"It has been to long….Rauru, Sage of Light."**

'Ah….Kyuubi, Sage of Hell, indeed it has.'

"**So, the boy is about to awaken as the Descendent of the Hero of Time….Hmm….it seems that he has lost his memory of who he was. I think it is because he hit his head. So…..i guess that will be better since it will not interfere with what he has to do."**

'yes…when he wakes up his true jounry will begin! I release you from your prison…..now go back to your plain.' And with that naruto's body went limp again as the power of the kyuubi left him. Though the kyuubi is gone, he did leave a present for him.

To be continued……

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

K R'n'R please.

What should kyuubi give naruto?

Who should be the sages when naruto get frozen form 7 years?

Rauru – Light

Sasuke – Darkness?

Gaara – Earth?

Haku – Ice

Zabuza – Water

………-fire?

Temari – Wind

Kakashi or yugito – lightening.

……..-Spirit?

……..- Twilight?


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Wars: The Last Link in the Chain**

**Chapter 3**

**The Plot Thickens! **

Sorry about not updating sooner but college sucks….i had to do 1 thing for homework and it took me 3 freakin' hours! Anyway I think this might be a naruto/shion story…….sorry for the naru/hina lovers

Rauru – Light

Sasuke – Darkness

Gaara – Earth

Haku – Ice

Zabuza – Water

Itachi-fire

Temari – Wind

Yugito – lightening.

Lee-Spirit

???- Twilight?

At the end tell who should be twighlt…shion will be Zelda. My reason is that Zelda had some spiritual power and yugito and hinata doesn't. Any waynaruto will find out what he got from the kyuubi in the next chapter……still don't know what it will be. Some said something about a shield with it's own power but I can't use that…..he will get the Triforce mirror shield…..but way later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had woke up to a strange room where the walls were flowing down. He stood in the middle on a platform with where other platforms surrounding him. "Wha….."

"Welcome naruto….to the chamber of sages." Said a voice and naruto quickly turned around to see a man in robes.

"Who are you…..wait….uh man I can't remember anything…." said naruto as he held his head in pain.

"You have forgotten your memory of who you were in the past because you unlocked you special power. Oh….where are my manners….my name is Rauru: Sage of Light."

"Ok…..why did I have this power?"

"You are the descendent of the Hero of Time. It is you r bloodline and your destiney."

"ok so what am I suppose to do?"

"Well for now I want you to get the other two spiritual stones of ancient times. You have one…the kokiri's emerald…..it is that sword you are carrying… the other two are still in their seal state and in stone form. When you are done with that I want you come back here…to the temple of time and play the song of time which you will learn in do time. Here is the ocarina that you will need and the knowledge of the old times of hyrule which is now the elemental countries." The age said as he did his magic and sent naruto off before he could say anything.

Back in the real world…

Once naruto got his bearings he noticed he was in the forest and something was telling not to go in the direction he was facing(konoha). He also noticed his clothes. He had a green tunic, white jeans, and some brown boots. The triforce was covered u with cloth.

It was fitting so he just shrugged and walked away, deeper into the forest and into a now world.

Elsewhere…….

A ripple in the air revealed the seal of Ganondorf and he was free. ""I AM FREE! How long has it been!" Ganondorf then took a look around and said. "This land is not Hyrule anymore but I will still rule it. BUT WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" After he calmed down he heard a faint and weak voice.

"_help…Help me…"_

He then followed the voice to a tree stump where two masks lay. "Hmm….who was calling for help?"

"_ME you idioti am majora! The mask of evil and the othe make is the fierce deity's mask."_

"Hmmm so u do exist…..well what do u need help with?'

"_Many years ago I was full of energy and was going to destroy the world of Termina. But I was beaten by a BOY! His name was link......i have been regining my power over time to get my revenge. But…it took longer then I thought."_

"LINK!!! It seems we have a common enemy….why don't we join forces with this fusion stone I have been keeping."

"_Yes…I have heard about it……you are willing to lose yourself to kill a boy…wait...probably his descendent…If that is the case then I agree…but we must also fuse the fierce diety's mask too…"_

"Fine, so be it. FUSION!"

All three thouched the stone and there was a flash of light that went up into the air and was suffacatng. The power was huge! It was also very evil and was starting to awen a creature that has been sealed many times by a line of priestess and it awoke Shion in her sleep.

"**YES! I AM FEIRCE MAJORGAN! Now young one….prepare to die! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **he then disappeared and reappeared in a cave called the Passage Between. **"ah yes…the Dark Realm!"**

"_**I see you two have been unseal and fused…..good I will grant you the true powers of darkness…and my army……just find a way to unseal me my children…."**_

After hearing the voice the swore that he would find a way free his master from an already weaking seal. His master was the most evil thing in the universe.

"_**Also…..find THE DARK TRIFORCE! I sense the descendent has all the light triforce and is very strong for a kid……the dark triforce is the only thing that can stand up to him."**_

"**Yes master it will be done……"**

Unknown to both of them the seal was Fierce Majorgan himself and when the hero kills him then all hell with be loose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok Review please…I forgot the name to the dark entity the shion and naruto fought…..tell me

Also should naruto to the the hidden village of the mist where Lake Hyrulia is or to thr hidden village of the rock with has death mountain. After one of this naruto will find shion. Through out this quest naruto will find the powers of the three godnesses too. DIN'S FIRE!'

Also..i got finals next week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Wars: The Last Link in the Chain**

**Chapter 4**

**Death Mountain…**

**Ok….last time I will update for the year…..so happy holidays to all…..blah blah blah.**

**Any way I am happy I am even alive…..car accident…..IT SUCKED! Anyway enjoy…..**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto made his way through a mountain range. Since the memories of old hyrule say that death mountain was the second place where the hero of time went, he decided to go there. Currently though he came upon a small village. Inside he saw many merchant doing wha they do best, selling things. He decided to look around. He didn't think he was in any hurry.

Meanwhile a group of leaf shinobi was there as well because they were on a mission. They were team guy. They had come to this villege to rest, so they pretty much did their own thing. Lee was going to the same place were naruto was going.

"Hmm….how much is this?" asked naruto. It was a small gem like crystal that had fire in the middle of it that was always flowing.

"That thing? Well I have never found out what it is? So if you call show me what it does I will give it to you for free kid."

"Uh…..alright…this gem is an ancient relic from the land of hyrule…" that got the merchants attention and many other people as well. "There are three of these gems, each with its own power. I know what this is…"

"At that point Lee wanted to see who this person was because his voice was familiar. Once he pushed himself throught the growing crowd, what saw shocked him. NARUTO! In green clothes! Or what he thought was naruto. He was about to say his name when naruto did something unexpected.

"This gem hold the power of one of the 3 ancient goddesses of ancient hyrule!" then as he was saying the next bit he punch the ground yelling. "DIN THE GODESSES OF FIRE! BEHOLD DIN'S FIRE!" then the area around started to burn and he went up in a pillar of flames. He also made his escape, just in case if he got in trouble and began his trek to village of the earth to find a way into Death Mountian.

Back with Lee…

After the fire was gone so was the boy that looked like naruto. "What a youth display of the will of fire….i must find Gai sensei and the others." Fortunately hey had saw the pillar of fire(who didn't?) and they rush to the spot to see what happened, only to see lee running toward them.

"Lee! I am glad you are ok but what the hell was that!?" said Tenten. The other where about to say the same thing.

"Guys! I think that was naruto!"

"SAY WHAT?!" said a usually self-controlled Neji.

"Yeah…it seems he found something really old that is connected to a place called Hyrule…any clue what that place is?" asked Lee. Gai was going to say something but lee continued on. "Well he called this weird little gem Din's Fire and that is what created the pillar of flames and now he is gone.

"Hmmm we must return to the mission…if we find him in our peace treaty to the village hidden in the earth then we will go from there…..i also have one more thing to say." They lend in to heard what he was going to say. "NARUTO HAS THAT BIGGEST WILL OF FIRE I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

"YOUR SO RIGHT GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!'

The people of that village will be forever scared on that day because they had to witness the evil genjutsu of the sunset while those two hugged. "MAKE IT STOP!" said a little boy. Meanwhile Tenten and Neji were on the ground twitching from the loudness and they were spared the evil genjutsu.

Ok back to naruto's adventure…

Naruto had gotten to the kage tower of the earth village when anbu surrounded him. "What do you want boy?" asked one of them.

"I am seeking a way to get into Death Mountain…."

"Kid! Are you nuts!" asked the one with a squirrel mask. (had to do it)

"No….i seek what is inside it….the Goron's Ruby."

"Fine kid we will take you to the (rock)Kage." (not going to even try to spell that) The took him to the top of the tower via shunshin. "Lord (rock)Kage……this boy wishes to get inside Death Mountain and claim the fabled Goron's Ruby."

"HE DOES! Kid why should I let you……?"

"Because I have to find the it…..it is the only way to save the land that was once hyrule"

"Kid……that is just a legend….now if you give me some proof that it is real then yes I will let you in." said the Kage smugly.

"Fine." This was starting to annoy our hero so he brought out two things. The Kokiri's Emerald that made everyone's eyes bug out at. "The Kokiri's Emerald…..spirit of the forest." He then began to unwrap his right hand to reveal the triforce. "THE Triforce…."

"I'll be a monkey's uncle….i honestly think you can get far into the Mountain because I saw that very symbol…..never would have thought…FINE! Guards take him to the entrance of Death Mountain!" So with that being said they lead naruto to the edge of the tallest mountain in the area. Once they came upon a door with the triforce symbol they left naruto alone to do his thing.

On the way back they made bets. "5,000 yn that he dies….I mean the kage barely came out alive the time he went in." said the squirrel masked one.

"I take that bet…..said the leader while the other two voted that the kid would live.

Back with naruto….

As naruto opened the door he could feel the heat from the lava in that place. Onceinside he ran into some staute looking enemies that the eye rotates around. (not sure what it is called) After almost get hit by those things a few time he got to a door and opened it. It seemed that thing place a maze of very dangerous monsters but he was able to beat them with ninja skills he forgot he had and the Kokiri sword. He beat them and moved on. He would occasionally find a chest or two that had useful items, like a map and compass but he also found a bomb bag that he blow up walls with. Soon he took a wrong turn and ended up at the place where the triforce was at. "Wow he got this far? Ok Triforce do your stuff." He said and he revealed the triforce again only for it to glow and then the triforce on the door glowed as well them blew up right in his face. "Ahhh!" After he recovered from that he open the newly revealed door and was locked in.

"EE EE!"

"EE EE!"

That was the sound he was greeted to as two humanion lizards appeared and tried to attack him. He kept dodging for all he was worth. These thing were fast but was not about to lose. As he was about to get hit in the back and shield popped onto his back and blocked it. Naruto didn't think twice he just used it to his advantage and rammed the first off the edge and it fell to the abyss below. Then naruto stabbe the distracted other one and killed it. "Never let your guard up…."

Naruto then saw a flash of light and a chest appeared with jewels on it. He opened it to reveala huge key! It mush be to the door he just could not open earlier….the one with the golden chains. So he quickly back track and found it again. "Time to see what is ahead…." He opened the door and was sucked in.

What he saw was a huge hole in the ground so he jumped down and was freaked out. A huge beast was waiting for him to be eaten. It was a Dogongo(Ur…not sure is that is the right name). So he did the logical thing….run. After awhile he noticed it was slow as hell…but it was get fast if it rolled. Another thing he noticed was that it sucked in a lot of air and blew fire! That gave him an idea….as it was sucking air he threw a bomb in its mouth and fell down. He slashed it a few times and it did something that really hurt. It bashed him against the wall and it cracked open. It then picked him up with its mouth and threw him out the hole and charged after. "AW WHAT THE HELL!"

Back it the village that heard a loud explosion and saw naruto get flung out of a hole and huge monster going after him. So the (rock)Kage and the anube forces went to the gates to try and help. Team Gai was there too and saw the boy and his eye widened.

" That might be naruto!" So they rush to help even though they were with their enemies.

They battle down the mountainside side for all they were worth. 'naruto only had a few bombs left and threw two in its mouth and it roared in agony. They did this a few time until it gave up and fell to the ground. Naruto landed next to as it was disintegrating to reveal the Goron's Ruby. Naruto took it and it turned into and red bladed sword with a golden hilt. Late he would find out he could summon the Dogongo to fight for him. But that is another part of the story because naruto felt ood as the people looked at him in aw and soon he just ran for it into the mountains to his next destination. To demon country where he felt an odd and evil presence.

Two weeks later the Gai team arrived to tell what they had seem on their mission. Naruto was alive and he had new powers…..that was for sure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok I am tired of typing….plus I for a final to take in an hour so later. RnR

Oh should I skip the 4 movie part or go to the mist.

What a drag…I am tired….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
